


Happy 'Vanantides' Day

by lostinfictionalworlds



Category: Glee
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Wedding Talk, canon up to somehwere in the middle of S5?, old fic, sick!blaine, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wakes up on Valentines morning, feeling exactly the way that he shouldn't be feeling. Kurt is very stressed about it for a very special particular reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy 'Vanantides' Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last years Klaine Valentine's fic, but I've just realized that I haven't uploaded it over here so here it is. Our boys from back in the 'New York-happy-still engaged' days. Beware that this was back in my un-beta'd early days. Happy Valentines Day, enjoy :)

“Happy Val… Blaine?” Honey Are you ok?”

 

“Hmmphh.. o-oh good morning *cough* baby *sniffs* u-um happy Vanantides day *sneeze*”

 

“Vanantides? Oh my god why are you sick? How are you sick? You were pretty damn ok and well last night.”

 

Kurt stood on the inner side of the curtain in their bedroom area of the loft wearing a pair of Blaine’s Navy chequered pyjama bottoms and nothing else. It was 8.30 on a Friday, Rachel was at class and Santana at work, leaving the two boys with some alone time. They had cleared their schedules of work and classes, they had a lot to do, so to speak. 

 

Kurt held a silver tray in his hands, on it was a small coffee pot and two mugs, bagels with creamed cheese and bacon and poached eggs, beside them sat a small red envelope with Blaine’s name written inside a large heart and crosses all around it. With a quiet scoff and small shake of his head incredulously he slowly walked over to Blaine’s side of the bed and placed the tray down on the bedside table, he shoved at his Fiancé’s bare shoulder getting him to mover a slightly so he could perch next to him on the bed.

 

Blaine lay face down on the bed with his face twisted to the side slightly on the pillows, giving him room to breathe out of his one unblocked nostril. His mouth was agape trying to inhale and making small wheezing noises, his forehead was sweaty with curls plastered to it, his cheeks lightly flushed a pretty pink, he was a disgusting mess but at the same time incredibly adorable. Kurt couldn’t help but lift a hand to his head and sweep some curls back.

 

“God you’re hot”

 

“Fanks” His voice was rough and croaky.

 

“Blaine this is no joke, what the hell are we gonna do? Ugghh wait here I’ll go get you some flu medicine from the cabinet.”

 

“Not goind anywhere, anytime sood” Came the muffled response as Kurt swept out of the curtain, worrying that that was the exact answer he did not want to hear, he hurried into the bathroom returning a minute later with a glass of water and a handful of pills.

 

“Here sit up, take these, drink the water, then eat.” Kurt tried to calm himself and keep his tone low and neutral as he helped his sick lover up whilst stacking some pillows up behind him and placing the tray on his lap, he picked up the box of complimentary tissues that sat on the night stand mostly as a simple bedroom decoration and placed them beside Blaine on the bed.

 

Blaine pulled out a tissue and blew his nose, he then scrunched into a small ball and pitched it in the direction of the waste paper basket that sat on the wooden floorboards in the corner of the room, it of course hit the edge and dropped to the floor. Kurt watched the action with utter disgust, he rolled his eyes and went over to pick up the ball and put it in its correct place. He rubbed at his temples and turned to face Blaine who was had just swallowed all the pills and was gulping the water down messily, when he was finished he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and placed the empty glass on the side table as he stared at the card that sat next to his breakfast on the tray.

 

“Baby we said we weren’t gonna do gifts because of the…”

 

“Oh it’s just a card, I couldn’t just not get anything at all for my husband to be.” Kurt scoffed but couldn’t hide his small smirk as he came over to the bed and got under the covers on his side but made sure there was small gap between himself and his sweaty, snotty, yet utterly gorgeous Fiancé.

 

“Sweetie, because of how pretty damn close we got last night, I don’t think there’s any stopping you from catching this.” Blaine sniffed as if to accentuate his point and smiled, he then leaned to side slightly, supporting the tray on his lap with one arm and reaching under the bed with his free arm, he sat up straight a second later complete with small red envelope in his hand with Kurt’s name scribbled on it heart shaped bubble writing. Blaine passed the card to Kurt with a sly, knowing smirk as he picked his up off of the tray and opened it.

 

They both chuckled at the same time realising they had picked out the same card and gifted each other with matching I.O.U’s of kisses and cuddles and bedroom natured activities. They really were meant to be together. They stood their cards up on their night stands and Kurt started pouring the coffee into the mugs as Blaine cut one of the bagels in half with a knife from the tray and set it aside for Kurt. He took a bite and moaned appreciatively.

 

Kurt smirked at the sound and took a swallow from his mug as he wrapped his fingers around it, letting the warmth spread through his skin, and the dark, rich goodness warm his throat as he took another gulp, allowing it to calm him.

 

“It must have been that public rest room I used yesterday, you know how full of germs those places can be.” Blaine said around a mouthful of his bagel. “Mmm baby this is so good.”

 

“And yet you used it anyway Blaine, knowing you could catch something and with the w…”

 

“Kurt I’ll be ok, I’ll be a good boy and eat my breakfast”, he stopped abruptly and looked up to the ceiling awaiting a sneeze and when one didn’t come he let out a quiet frustrated groan and carried on, “I’ll take some vitamins, drink some OJ, I’ll dose up on pills, get plenty rest, I’m starting to feel better already” He brushed a tear away from his watering left eye, “I’ll be fine by tomor..”

 

“Blaine there is still so much to do before then, how can we do it when you’re like this?” Kurt gulped the last of his coffee and resisted the urge to start on Blaine’s mug as he set it back down on the tray, instead he picked up his half of the bagel and distractedly started to chew. Blaine started on the second bagel knowing Kurt wouldn’t want anymore, he was too stressed right now and was consciously watching his calorie intake, well one of them had to be.

 

“Well what about Rachel and San…”

 

“Class and work, you know this Blaine...”

 

“Only for this morning, I’ll do as much as I can here, then when they’re free this afternoon you guys go and finish up”, he choked down a dry cough, “tie the loose ends then hopefully, most likely I’ll be in shape to do the airport run tonight..”

 

“Oh my god, this place is gonna have to be fumigated for everybody, I need my cleaning products, there’s no time to do..”

 

“Baby, baby, calm down, everybody is staying at the hotel right? Only the few usual New Direction guys are coming back here, were all used to each others germs anyways, most of us have spit swapped at some point..”

 

“That’s gross, j-just stop talking for a second so I can think..”

 

Kurt pondered Blaine’s words minus the spit swapping for a few moments while he finished his last mouthful of creamy, starchy goodness, he glanced twice at Blaine’s steaming mug before finally giving up and swiping it from the tray and up to his waiting lips.

 

“I’m taking this” he said between gulps. Blaine smiled and placed his free hand over Kurt’s leg, he swallowed his last bite and picked up the tray and placed it on the side table. He then turned to face Kurt, his face resting on the mountain of pillows Kurt had created for him and coughed a little. His eyes a little red and glazed but full of love as he stared at the side of Kurt’s head, daring him to look at him, his hand still resting on Kurt’s leg as it started to brush softly and higher up towards his thigh.

 

“Of course baby anything for you.” He said sweetly between sniffs.

 

“Oh suck up” Kurt laughed as he finished the coffee and reached over Blaine’s hunched up body to place the empty mug onto the tray along with the other empty dishes. He pulled back and snuggled down into the pillows, his face a few inches away from Blaine’s as he wrapped an arm around his waist, rubbing his fingers lightly over his bare ribcage, feeling the shallow breaths he was struggling to take. Blaine shivered slightly as the cool metal of Kurt’s engagement ring met his too warm skin.

“What are we gonna do with you huh?”

 

“I’m sorry baby, trust me to get sick the day before our..”

 

“Hey hey, honey you can’t be sorry, you didn’t choose to get sick right, I’m almost 100% convinced you didn’t go round licking the edges of the wash basins in the public restrooms..”

 

“Well just a little..”

 

“Dork, you’re right though, I’m just worrying, you know how I am, but it’ll all work out I’m sure, Mercedes will be here by 4 anyway, so that’s an extra pair of hands atleast..”

 

“Sam and Artie will be around too..”

 

“Great, you see there’s tons of people to help with the finishing touches, I’m sorry for getting all worked up..”

 

“God Kurt don’t be sorry, you’re just being your usual perfect, organized, amazing self, Just, just promise to tell me what you want me to do, where do you need me, I’ll do as much as I can, anything you want.” He started to yawn but was interrupted by a string of barking coughs, his eyelids started to droop and he sniffed deeply.

 

Kurt watched him carefully for a few seconds and when he realised his beautiful wrecked Fiancé was falling back to sleep he leaned forward and lightly placed a soft kiss to his forehead, his nose then ever so slightly his, dry slightly open lips and whispered against them.

 

“I need you to stay here, and get as much rest as you can, I need you to get better and not worry about me or anything and I will call to check in on you later.” With one last chaste peck, he didn’t want to push it too much with the spreading of the germs, he slowly rose from the bed and padded over to the dresser, he picked up the overnight bag he had packed yesterday and crept over to the curtain.

 

“I love you Kurt, I’ll See you at the altar.”

 

“We don’t have an altar, were not getting married in a church, but I see where you’re going with this, I love you too Blaine, I’ll be the one in white.”

 

“Haha jackass” Blaine’s voice was growing hoarse as sleep was trying to take him again.

 

Kurt couldn’t resist, he quickly took the couple long strides over to the bed, planted a messy kiss on Blaine’s cheek and then ducked out of the curtain before he could stop himself again.

 

“You owe me one dapper Blaine Devon Warbler Anderson, so I will see him tomorrow” Kurt called out with a big grin on his face as he slid the loft door open.

 

“Oh he’ll be there, not one doubt at all about that.” Blaine mumbled to himself into the pillow, finishing off with a big sneeze.


End file.
